


Fallout: Cascadia: The Frozen Road

by Me_Want_Moo_Moo



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Want_Moo_Moo/pseuds/Me_Want_Moo_Moo
Summary: This is a spin off of my series Fallout: Cascadia, it shows the perspective of one of Zhatka's Russian soldiers





	1. Basic Training

**Author's Note:**

> every conversation in the story is in Russian but written in English so please imagine it thank you very much

11/30/2284

 

 

 

My name is Aleksandra Zharkova and today I graduate from Zhatka's Army Basic at Camp Sanfirova, named after OlgaSanfirova **,** Captain of the Guards in the46th "Taman" Guards Night Bomber Aviation Regiment, a hero of the USSR. Well Camp Sanfirova used to be the University of Washington completely walled off with the only way into Camp Sanfirova is the Montlake Blvd Bridge. It's a a cool, crisp November day we were all lined up at the old Husky Football stadium, I shiver as the cold wind hits my bare legs as I was wearing my Russian Army Service Uniform, the bottom part of it is a skirt so you can bet I am cold, all of our families are here from the Russian community of Mercer Island, every single resident of the island is Russian and speaks Russian, we have a “President” Boris Alyokhin but everyone knows that Krilil Smirnov or like how he calls himself “Zhatka” has the real power, he is a veteran of our Special Forces Group, Spetsgruppa Alfa he got his nickname Zhatka, Russian for Reaper during the Russo-Leavenworth War because he never took prisoners but now that he has a steady income of caps from the Chem Cartel and the fact that he now controls the entire Mercer Island Defense Force or MIDF so now he is the most dangerous and unstable man in the Cascadian Wastes, he makes the Caesars Legion down in Arizona look like child's play. I'm getting off topic so lets snap back to the present. We were all standing in ultra neat rows when a UAZ-469 pulls up next to the stage in front of us and Zhatka gets out and walks up the stairs then precedes to give a speech “You were children when you first entered Camp Sanfirova but now you are brave warriors just like the ones at Stalingrad, be it you are Riflemen, Translators, Machine Gunners, Transportation, T-60 Power armor heavy Infantry, Military Police, Airmen, or Engineers. You all shall make Cascadia a better place for Russians to live.”. Since I can speak both English and Russian by the age of fifth-teen when I turned eighteen three weeks ago I was drafted so now I'm assigned to the Western Military District, 6th Army, 13th Airborne Brigade , 8th Translation Company. I'll be based at Airbase Paine, Pre-War US Air Force Base Paine Field, its in Everett, The Translators wear a different camouflage then normal units for example Translator units wear the Digital Camouflage called _Edinaya maskirovochnaya rascvetka_ translating roughly as Unified Camouflage Coloration or simply EMR, the Airborne units or VDV like the one I'm attached to wears the _Berezhka_ , Russian for Birch Tree, the normal Rifle Companies wear the standard issue Flora camouflage, but Rifle Companies stationed in desert areas like Yakima, the Desert Expedition Base Teske, Sprague, and Spokane wear a desert variant of the Flora Camouflage with a tan background instead of a green background, but I'll tell you more about our uniforms later because tomorrow we ship out to our bases tomorrow.

 

 

11/30/2284

 

I Returned to my family's house at 3434 97TH Ave SE, on the northeast side of Mercer Island aka the Russian Ghetto, my whole family threw a party for me, had a big meal then went for a walk to my best friends house Karina Voskoboynikova, after I got there we walked to the Luther Burbank Park where she told me “My family got the Letter, in three days when turn eighteen I have to report to Camp Sanfirova for Basic Training and I'm very scared Aleksandra.”. I assured her if I could do it and survive so can you. We hugged and she went back home, I sat at the park for almost two hours after she left till it was dark thinking to myself that this maybe the last time I ever see my home island then I went home to sleep cause I ship out tomorrow.

 


	2. The Siege of Kamiak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend it's all in Russian when they speak

12/1/2284

 

 

It's 11:30 AM when I arrived back to Camp Sanfirova, In the parking lot of the old Husky Stadium six troop trucks sit waiting with a sign taped to each of its grill: a GAZ Sadko with Aberdeen, a Ural-375D with Yakima, a GAZ-66 with Everett, a URAL-4320 with Spokane, a GAZ-66 with Fort Karpukhin, named after the Soviet War Hero Viktor Fyodorovich Karpukhin for his actions with Group Alpha during the Soviet War in Afghanistan, it was formerly Joint Base Lewis-McChord.

 

The ride in the back of this old 66 will take about half an hour, we are nearing Silver Lake when two Mi-17s flew over us with the left one is carrying an 100 mm field gun M1944 or known as a BS-3 on a undersling and the right one is carrying an 122 mm howitzer 2A18 or known as a D-30 then they banked to the west towards Paine Field when the rest of the Privates start singing an old soviet war song about German Panzers on Russian soil we entered the Airbase at its main entrance on 100th St SW we turned into the first driveway into the recruit incoming Admin building, formerly the Museum of Flight Restoration Center, the eighty-four other Privates, including me went to the back courtyard of the Admin building to get our uniform and gear so they supply sargeant handed me my uniform and to my surprise a Baikal IZH-81K magazine fed pump action combat shotgun with black furnature with twenty, four round magazines and a MP-443 Grach service Pistol with seventy-two rounds of 9x19mm rounds and the standard issue Kizlyar DV-2 combat knife, it's 14.5” long, has a 9.3” long Russian Steel blade. We were directed to our barracks which were three converted civilian hangers and the fourth building, the smallest one closest to the Recruit Admin Building is the 13th Airborne Brigade, I was put in the middle barracks, we each get our own small personal room with a hallway in the center of the barracks with a male restroom/shower room on the Northwest end and the female restroom/shower room is on the Southwest end of the barracks, my room is on the north side and five doors down from the female bathroom.

 

So after resting for an hour, it's now 3:12 PM it's time to do a supply list:

 

Supplies:

  * Baikal IZH-81K: 80 12 gauge shotshells

  * MP-443 Grach: 72 rounds of 9x19 mm rounds

  * Kizlyar DV-2 combat knife




 

 

 

We don't carry Stimpaks, Med-X, Radaway, Rad-X, etc because we have the medics in our units and squads. Our Commanding officer, lieutenant Leonid Azarov came into Barracks B, mine with a loud speaker saying “You are going to learn to jump from one of our An-8 cargo planes, don't worry your first time, it will be parked on the grass.”. We started to hear muffled gunshots as one explosion, then many then the bases alarm started to sound off and Lieutenant Azarov in a panicked tone “HURRY GRAB YOUR WEAPONS, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!”. 

 

They are attacking the Southwest Gate, aka the old Pre-War Historic Flight Foundation, it has a up hill advantage. We began to run to the trucks when the mortar shells started to hit the field I jumped into the passenger side seat of the cab of a GAZ-66 after the rest of the soldiers of my unit climbed aboard the driver raced to the Southwest gate with six other trucks of different sizes joined us, I turn to look to my left to see a BMP-2 racing from the Armored divison section of the base, the old Aviation Technical Service building/hanger which is used for our Armor, APCs, IVF, Tanks, etc and the old Waypoint Aeronautical building/hanger is for our T-60 power armor units, let me explain since we own the old Boeing plant we have the skill and gear to up keep our tanks, trucks, planes, and helicopters, yet we don't control Boeing Field, a Raider group owns that.

 

As we neared the Southwest gate I can see a Burning Mi-8. The driver stops and Lieutenant Azarov quickly slaps the roof of the cab and all I hear when I rushed out of the cab, we were parked behind the building so we were safe from the small arms fire but not from the mortars, We entered through the backdoor to find one of the five MPs that was guarding the Southwest gate, he tells us that two are dead and the last one is wounded behind the concrete barrier on the otherside of the road and that there are more then sixty raiders are in firing up on us from the parking lot down the hill and that if he can't get to the wounded MP, he'll die and just our luck the BMP-2's commander came over the radio saying “Palash 1-1, how do you aquire our assistance?”, Palash is Russian for Broadsword. Lieutenant Azarov replied “Can you put yourself long ways in the gateway so our medics can get the wounded MP?”. Palash responded with “Rodger that.”. I can hear the various types of rounds impacting the side of Palash as a medic and I retrieve the wounded MP when Palash came back over the radio saying “Watch out for any RPGs because my armor on my BMP can barely stand up to .50 cal ammo.”. Palash was supporting us by firing it's  30mm autocannon down at the parking lot but then one of my squad mates screams “R-P-GGGG!” and then theres a deafing explosion and Palash rocked on to its right tank treads knocking us three on the ground then Palash landed back on it's left tank tread, laying on my back dazed I can see fire coming out of the commander's hatch on the turret of the BMP-2.

 

Looking at the burning BMP then back to the rest of the soldiers still dazed I look back up to the sky to see one of our Mi-24 Hind Gunships fly above us and unleash hell on the raiders causing them to retreat that's when Sergeant Lidiya  Blinova pulled me up and said “We are going to chase them back down the rabbit hole.” and pointed to a second Hind and a Mi-17. I should add that the Boeings old Future of Flight Museuem and hanger on the Northwest side of the runway is the helicopter section of the base and that the Mi-24 Hind even though it's an attack helicopter it can carry eight troops in it's small belly. So Sergeant Blinova and I climb into the Hind with six other men and women from out unit while the rest got into the Mi-17, a medic was going through his supplies when he noticed I was bloody so he stabbed a Stimpak into my left arm. 

 

The Mi-24 thats chasing the retreating raiders radioed over to us “The Tangos just crossed 47 th Place W and entered into the forest behind Kamiak High School, switching to thermal to keep track of them, holy fuck we are taking heavy small arms fire from Kamiak itself with roughly eighty more tangos entering the forest!”. The Hind we were on lands in a overgrown field behind the police department and the Mi-17 landed in the Kamiak's football field. The grass and bushes were over our heads so we had to jump out of the Hind into the bushes it was so quiet when the Hind pulled away to pick up more soldiers back at the base, Sergeant Blinova and I slowly walked out of the tall grass when not eve after we poked our heads out of the grass then we hear the crack of an SVD Dragunov, I know because the sound of the SVD's 7.62x54mmR round is pretty reconizable , plus we used the SKS which is also semi auto and uses the 7.62x39mm in boot camp but lets get back to the present. Sergeant Blinova's brains and blood splattered on my face and I quickly fell on my lilly white ass disappearing back into the grass when a Machine gunner just unleashed on our LZ, Landing Zone. 

 

I can see the MG nest camoflauged about fifteen yards into the forest so I stealthy crawled through the tall grass and bushes till I was able to crawl upstream of the creek til I was about even with the MG nest I peaked over the small cliff of the creekbed to only see the nest so I ready my shotgun then fear just makes me freeze but then I think back to my family and Karina, if I don't do this, they'll be endangered so in a brave sense of strength I jumped up and charged the nest screaming my 5'4” ass off as I got within ten or so feet from the nest I just start unloading all four shotshells in my magazine into the nest killing the two raiders when I quickly realized that there was no SVD's in the foxhole when a loud crack goes off again just missing my head I dived into that foxhole as a another SVD round skips off the rim of the foxhole I radio back to my sqaud that the sniper has me pinned down Private First Class Nikolai Aliyev, our squads Machine Gunner radioed to me saying “I can lay down suppressive fire with my PKP so you can run back to the LZ.”. I quickly replied with “Da” 

 

He has a PKP Pecheneg which is a 7.62x54mmR General Purpose Machine Gun, GPMG, 200 round drum magazine. I notice one of the raiders had an M-14 so when my squad all shouted “SUPPRESSING!”. I stood up and quickly, flicked it to semi auto and took aim at the sniper on top of the school's East Campus left building and took one shot, one kill but just to my fucking luck what seems to be like one hundred raiders come charging into the woods unleashing a hellfire of bullets when I dive back into the MG nest for cover rounds flying and bouncing off the top of the foxhole I call over the radio to the 9th Guards Artillery Brigade based at the Fire Base Privideniye, Russian for Spectre at the old Mukilteo Lighthouse Park. With a couple of seconds of insisting on them firing on my location and within seconds I had 100m, 122mm, 152mm and 180mm artillery shells raining down around me some just feet from the foxhole I was in but I accidentally left my shotgun on the outside on the edge of the foxhole when a 100mm round landed just a foot from me and all I saw was my destroyed shotgun go flying and me cover in dirt.

 

The barrage lasted almost two minutes when the ringing in my ears stopped in time for me to hear Nikolai, screaming over the radio demanding if I was still alive stunned I sat up and what used to be a vibrant fall colored forest now looks like the aftermath of the Battle of Passchendaele: mud, dirt, broken trees, the two buildings of the Kamiak East Campus completely destroyed. During the barrage the helicopters dropped off two more units of my company at the LZ, I look back at the LZ to see the rest of the men and women trudging through the mud towards me and since my shotgun is now no longer among the land of the living I decided to keep the raider's M-14 so I grabbed it and all of it's ammo, the barrage broke the siege at the football field allowing LZ Knight to push the raiders back to Kamiak itself but as we surrounded the school we got the call to pull back and that the 4th Guards Tank Division and it's sub unit the 423rd Guards Motorized Rifle Regiment will take over for us, as we wait at LZ Mukilteo T-80U's, T-60 Power Armor, and BMP-2's load with soldiers press through the muddy remains of the forest towards Kamiak. We arrived back at the base where I was called a war hero and was awarded the Order of Ushakov, the Russian version of the Medal of Honor, it's teal, white, and blue and promoted to the rank of junior sergeant aka an American corporal. I'm a National war but I don't feel like it, I was just trying to keep my comrades alive. It was a couple of hours after we got back to the base, 4th and 423rd stormed Kamiak, there was no survivors, the men, the women, the children all dead. Who really won?

 


End file.
